Stay with me
by sandiiitos96
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story. pairings ZORO and ROBIN
1. Chapter 1

**Okey , I am back! Even though, I don't have a lot of reviewer's at the moment, which doesn't surprise me, because I updated my first story very recently, and even if I won't get much reviewer's, I think, as long as there will be at least one person who will like and read my stories, it is worth it, to continue writing. So this will be a sequel to my first story, I don't know if it's a good idea, or not but I really wanted to write a sequel to it. The sequel will start right there the first story ended. So I hope you will enjoy it! I don't own one piece!**

The two of us.

Robin: Thank you

Zoro said nothing, he still had to process everything that had happened. He felt so many emotion's at the same time, shocked, happy, confused, embarrassed, and so much more. That kiss, he couldn't describe how he felt and couldn't describe how that kiss felt either, well not perfectly at least. But one thing was sure, it felt good, he would even go as far as saying that it felt too good. Such a simple touch felt better than a hard workout or a good sparing match and knowing zoro, it means a lot. If some person two day's ago would say to him that he will meet a girl, be friends with her and that she will kiss him, zoro would beat the crap out that person. But now here he was, holding a girl he didn't know two day's ago and she had kissed him and he actually didn't do anything to stop her, even worse, he actually liked that. He would honestly believe that these past two day's there only a dream if he wouldn't feel that warmth surrounding his heart almost as if saying to him that this girl, this one girl is something he has to protect with all his strength, almost as if saying that this girl….is his life. zoro shook his head as if not believing that, this can't be true, it just….can't be. As much as he wanted to deny that, he just couldn't deny how good it felt to hold her, how good it felt to be around her. Zoro was so angry at himself. Is it really him? Maybe he is under some spell or something. No it can't be possible. Why? Why does it feel so damn good to be around her? Why am I feeling this warmth inside me? that is it? Why is it there? Is there a way to get rid of it? But as he thought about that, he immediately tighten his embrace around robin. As much as it hurt his pride ,no…he didn't want to get rid of it whatever it was, that's how pleasant it felt. Just….why? All this thinking made zoro's head to hurt so he thought that it would be better to leave it for later. Now he wanted to see robin so he looked down. He couldn't see her face, just her beautiful, black, silky hair. He really wanted to know what robin thought of all this.

It's so hard to believe this. All of this almost makes me to think that this is a dream, robin thought. But one sound she could hear told her that this isn't a dream. Zoro's heartbeats, from this close, she could hear them perfectly. They were fast and strong. Robin loved that sound. She than slowly placed her right hand on zoro's chest, right there his heart was. This is the heart of a boy she cared about, this is the heart of a boy who considered her a friend, but most of all….this is the heart which belonged to a boy who made her feel special, a boy who's embrace would make her feel more secured than army of ten thousand men, a boy who's smile felt warmer and brighter than a sun itself, a boy who's gentle touch could erase all her pain and suffering she felt so far, these heartbeats were more enjoyable to hear than the most beautiful piece of music any artist could ever make. This…..boy. She closed her eyes and continued to enjoy the moment. But then she finally realized that all this time she only thought about herself, she didn't know how zoro felt, maybe he was uncomfortable, maybe he didn't enjoy this as much as she did. Robin than slowly took a step back and parted herself from zoro, as much as she didn't like to do this, she had to know that zoro was thinking, or feeling of all this. She than slowly raised her head to meet zoro's eyes. It would be almost impossible to tell that zoro felt at the moment, if not his heavy blushing face, now she at least knew that zoro was embarrassed but other than that, she knew nothing. Zoro looked at her for a very short moment, then quickly turned his head so she wouldn't stare at his blushing face. a very awkward silence was between the two. Robin finally mastered her courage and said:

Robin: a…about th…that kiss….i am…..aaa…it's just…(she had no idea what to say)

Zoro seeing how robin struggled to say something simply said : it's…okey….i..guess.

Both of them were so embarrassed, they could barely look at each other. Knowing only one way how to solve this situation, robin said:

Robin: you know…i…should….i should probably go home. (robin just couldn't find a better solution than this)

Zoro : yea…I think so too.

After that very awkward conversation, zoro turned around and started to walk, robin was still looking at him. After taking a few steps, zoro suddenly stopped. Robin was looking at him. Why did he stop, she thought. Zoro was shaking as if he was trying to do something, now robin was really confused so she asked:

Robin: zoro, are you okey?

Zoro: R..Robin.

Robin: yeaa?

Zoro: ju…just remember….now…it's two of us…not…you alone…or..me alone..but….two of us.

Robin couldn't help but smile. She knew how hard it was for zoro to say it.

Robin: yea..i know.

Zoro: good, that's all I wanted to say.

And then he slowly walked away.

Robin: yea…it's not me alone, now…it's the two of us(she quietly said to herself)

Okey, first chapter done. For those of you who haven't read my first story, it's not very long and it's very easy to read so I would suggested you to read it. And as for this one, let me know if you liked it or not and if you would like me to continue it. Bye!


	2. Same as me

**Hi everyone! Here goes the second chapter of the story. I had this idea yesterday just before I went to sleep, so here it is. Hope you will enjoy it!**

Same as me.

Not you alone, not me alone, but the two of us. Robin repeated those words in her head while she was in her bed. Even though she couldn't see zoro's face that moment then he said those words she knew, his face was all red from embarrassment. Zoro wasn't a type of person who could say words like that without a problem. Well he wasn't a type of person who would often say words like that anyway. But robin liked that side of zoro because than he does say sweet things like that, it feels like a very special moment. A moment, only the two of them would share with each other. Robin liked that. It felt like she knew things about zoro that no other person would ever know. But now than she thought about it, she didn't know that much about zoro herself. Well, she knew that he has the weirdest hair color she has ever seen, his sense of direction was bad beyond belief, he can be sweet sometimes, and is very reliable, he is a very good swordsman for his age, he looks nice, his embrace feels so warm and gentle, and his lips felt so good, warm, gentle, sweet….wait, how did I end up here robin thought. Because of this robin again felt that warmth surrounding her heart each time she remembered that simple touch, and like always, her face was all red from embarrassment, she put a blanket over her face as if hiding it so no one could see her blushing face even though she was alone in her room.

Yea…..it…did…feel nice, robin thought one last time, and only than she realized that maybe she knew quite a lot about zoro, but what bothered her was the fact that she knew nothing about zoro's past. Could it be that he too experienced a lot of hardships before they met, the same pain and suffering that I had to endure. No, I hope he didn't robin quickly thought. She hoped that zoro has easier childhood that she has, she really did. Maybe I should ask him tomorrow. Oh and about that white sword too. It would be interesting to know, that kind of history is hidden behind it. Yea, I will definitely ask him. Robin felt a little bit excited now. Tomorrow, she will learn something new about zoro and his sword. And so she slowly fell asleep.

Next day.

Robin woke up, still feeling that little excitement from yesterday. She quickly dressed up, went downstairs and ate her breakfast. Then she quickly went outside and headed to waterfall. Then she arrived there, she wasn't surprised to see zoro doing his usual workout routine.

Robin: Good morning zoro(she said with a bright smile)

Zoro gave her a quick glance and simply said : good moorning. Then he continued his workout. Robin said nothing more, she didn't want to interrupt zoro's training, because she knew how serious zoro was about his dream of being the world's greatest swordsman and plus, she simply loved to watch zoro training, so she sat down and waited until he would finish his workout. Today it felt like zoro would never stop, robin didn't know if zoro really did more than other day's or was it just that robin wanted to finally ask him those two questions she wanted to so badly. After, that to robin seemed like a very long time, zoro finally finished his workout. Robin felt relieved, finally she will be able to ask him what she wanted to. Zoro sat down and then he looked at robin's face, he could see that robin had a certain uneasiness showing on her face, so he said:

Zoro: Oi robin, what's wrong?

Robin looked at him for some time and said nothing. For some reason, it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Zoro could see what robin was tense. He again wanted to ask what was wrong with her, but before he could say anything, robin finally spoke:

Robin: zoro?

Zoro: mmm?

Robin: would you…..mind if I ask you something.

Zoro: if it's you, of course not….i mean….sure….you..can.

Robin felt relieved, after hearing that zoro said to her, she could finally say it:

Robin: that white sword of yours which you are always carrying with you, is it somehow…special to you, it's just it feels like you have, I don't even know how to say it, maybe deep connection with it?

Zoro looked at robin, than at his sword. Robin immediately noticed that zoro had…pain and sadness in his eyes. Without even a second thought she said: you know you don't have to tell me, it's just I was a little curious.

Zoro: no…it's okey. If any other person would ask him the same question, he would simply say" none of your damn business" but it was robin so it was alright. He knew what sooner or later she would ask anyway. He then sat next to robin, he looked at her for a little while and started:

Zoro: This sword, it belonged to my mother. Robin noticed how zoro tighten his grip around it.

Zoro : She was a swordsman, but unlike me, she was one sword style user, Emiya was her name. As for this sword, it's called wado ichimonji. I don't really remember that much about my mother, but I do remember that she was a very good swordsman.

Robin: wait, all this means that…

Zoro: yea she….she died three years ago.

Robin: you know, there's no need for you to continue, it…must be hard for you to speak about you mother(she said quietly, now robin regretted that she asked zoro about his sword)

Zoro: robin, he placed his hand on robin's shoulder, it's alright, yea it was…..hard at the beginning, but three years have passed since then. Robin calmed down a little bit after that. Seeing that robin feels better zoro continued:

Zoro: My mother was the first person who taught me swordsmanship. I remember she was very strict. She would always hit me on the head than I did something wrong, but…zoro stopped for a moment, she would always caress my head and gently kiss me on forehead afterwards, and she always said: you did good zoro. Robin noticed a small smile on zoro's lips, yet his eyes showed only sadness.

Zoro: she owned a little dojo club, and was very respected amongst other swordsman. She was known as the best women swordsman in the world. In fact, there was only one man in the world who could beat my mother in swords fight. That man, and again zoro stopped for a moment, now robin could only see hatred, insane amount of hatred, this man is known as the best swordsman in the world Dracule Mihawk, the man…who killed my mother.

Robin: Dracule Mihawk…

Zoro: yea, he's the man who I will beat, I will take his title away from him and finally….I will avenge my mother and fulfill my promise I swore to her just before she passed away. I can clearly remember that day….that day than she challenged mihawk to a duel. Being the second strongest swordsman in the world didn't satisfy her at all, even though she knew that no other women in history had achieved as much as she did in swordsmanship, she wanted to be the best, to be on the top, she wanted to prove to the world that even if she is the women, she can achieve the greatest title a swordsman could ever get, and so she challenged him. Of course, knowing how strong my mother was, Mihawk accepted her challenge. And so they fought. I remember how intense that fight was. They moved so fast that I could barely see them, but their swords even faster, I couldn't see a single strike they made, I could only hear the sound of steel clashing with each other. And so they fought and fought, until I could finally see my mother clearly. She was all red from the blood, deep wounds covering her whole body, of course mihawk had his own serious injuries too, but my mother got the worst of it. I remember how I….cried back then, how scared I was. Robin noticed that zoro's eyes there full of tears. It hurt robin to see zoro like this, seeing him…..so sad and lonely, it hurt her more than anything she had ever experienced, now robin too had her eyes full of tears. She gently hugged zoro saying: I am so sorry you had to experience such an awful thing. Now robin was crying, she couldn't hold her tears anymore. Zoro let a few tears running down his cheeks, but somehow managed to hold the most of them, he then hugged robin back but with one hand gently caressing her head: it's….okey robin…it's okey, I am sorry…you had to see me like this. Robin said nothing, she still felt very sad about zoro, zoro was the only person robin didn't want to see like this. But after a little while she calmed down because now zoro was holding her and caressing her head. Zoro noticing that robin had calmed down continued with his story, still holding her and gently caressing her head, as gently as he could.

Zoro: My mother, she somehow managed to get near me and right next to me, she fell on her knees. I simply continued to cry only now I was hugging my mother and my face was on hers shoulder. I remember how I said to her that she can't die, she just…..can't die. She said nothing, only gently caressed my head. I looked up to see her face, and saw….. a smile. I still don't understand why did she smile back then. I remember that I even asked to her" how can you smile in a situation like this?" She didn't answer my question, instead she said: zoro, if you have a dream no matter what others say or think, protect it. No matter how impossible it seems, fight for it, no matter how many times you will end up losing, don't give up on your dream, she then slowly placed her hand on my chest and said : and always remember, protect the ones you love and care about, always. After that I said: that means that you have to protect me, I don't want you to die….you have to….care about me…because you love me right? She was crying, I remember, after whose words, she…..was crying. She looked into my eyes and with a little strength she had left said: Of course I do, but…..see….i….am.. a bad mother, but even…if this sounds….selfish…..i love you zoro…I always had….. after that she gently kissed my forehead and collapsed next to me. I could do nothing to save her, only to cry. And that moment I swore to her: I will become the world's greatest swordsman. Can you hear me, I will, no matter how hard it will be, I will achieve that you couldn't, so please….stay with me. She somehow managed to say: th..thats….my…boy…I ….wish….you….the…best..of luck. And after that,she…..died. I continued to cry…..i just simply didn't know that else could I do at that moment, so I….cried. Mihawk saw everything. He looked at me for a moment and then said: Lad, If you are serious about being the world's greatest swordsman, than train, train everyday like hell, and don't you ever dare to think about losing to anyone, until we will meet and just like your mother, we will fight to see….who is the best in the world. Carry your mother's sword and fight, fight anyone who dares to stand in your way and….win. And then the day will come, then our swords will clash, our hearts, dreams, willpower will meet in the way, win me, with your mother's sword, bring that final victory so you could shout to the whole world: I AM THE WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSMAN. I will wait, wait till that day will come. And after that, he left. That's it, that's the whole story. Since that day, I have trained hard to fulfill my promise, and will continue till the day will come, the day than I will finally be the greatest, with this sword, I will bring the final victory.

Now zoro wanted to see robin's face. He wanted to see if robin was still sad about zoro's loss of his mother. He looked but couldn't see her face, only her hair. Zoro was feeling a little bit uneasy, he didn't want to see robin sad, no not at all, he wanted to see her smile, her beautiful, warm smile. Zoro couldn't describe just how much he loved to see robin smiling. He would never admit it though. Always than she smiled, zoro felt like he wanted to smile back. In a dictionary, next to the word beautiful, zoro would simply write "robin's smile." Only that, nothing more. They stayed like that for a moment until robin finally spoke:

Robin: Zoro?

Zoro: yea, robin?

Robin: do you feel lonely now?

Zoro: no.

Robin: sad?

Zoro:no

Robin wanted to say something more, but was interrupted by zoro who whispered into hers ear: just…..show….me your smile…..and…I will be okey. Robin then finally looked at zoro, and the moment zoro saw her face, he felt relieved and happy, and like always, his heart started to race a little bit faster…..that beautiful smile. The more he looked at robin's smile the less he could control himself, he closed the distance between them so much, that their foreheads and noses there in touch. One slight move and their lips would meet. He hugged robin with his left hand and with his right gently caressed her cheek. Both of them couldn't describe how much they enjoyed this moment. Robin's heart was beating so fast it felt like it would explode any moment. Both of robin's hands were on zoro's chest. She could push him away any moment she would like, but of course, she didn't, quite opposite, she wanted to close that little distance between their lips. "should I do it" this thought was running through robin's head multiple times. She slowly crossed her hands over zoro's neck. Just one more slight move, robin thought, she very slowly moved closer to zoro, their lips were so close, so close but before robin could finally touch them, zoro finally snapped and gently pushed robin away.

Zoro: I…i…..am…..sorry…..i….was….just…

Robin: it's…..okey…..

Needless to say that both of them were so embarrassed, they couldn't even look each other in eyes. Zoro couldn't believe that he was doing, but couldn't deny how…good it felt either, how warm it felt….to be that…close to her. Zoro somehow managed to look at robin. Her face was just as red as his. They both stared at each other for a very long time. Zoro then looked around and noticed that it was getting quite dark outside so he said:

Zoro: y….. yo….. you know…..it's….ge..getting dark outside…..so you…should…go home…(what a miserable excuse it was, he thought)

Robin: y..yea…you're…..right…..

Robin slowly got up, turned around and started to walk. Zoro just looked at her, still thinking about that moment between them. Only after a minute or so, he noticed that robin was standing. He had no idea why, so he asked:

Zoro:r..robin..why..are..you just standing there?

Robin: y…you…could….could i….with..you…..could i…stay….could….i stay with you.(robin said with a shaky voice)

Zoro looked at her, and slowly processed that she had said to him.

Zoro:i…..i….wi…will…be…sleeping…here….so….it…would ….it….would….be..uncomfortable…..for..you…and..bes ides…won't..your parents..worry about..you…

Robin: i…would..be…fine…sleeping..on the ground…and…my parents…won't be..worrying….they…they..don't..care..about..me…re member.

Zoro: w..well..then…okey…

And so just like that, they both shared their first night together. Robin was resting right next to zoro. It was already night, but both of them there still awake. No matter how hard they tried to fell asleep, they just couldn't. zoro because he couldn't forget that moment than their lips almost touched, robin had the same reason plus it really wasn't that comfortable to sleep on the ground. She tried many postures, but none of them felt good. Zoro saw just how much she didn't enjoy to sleep on the ground. Feeling that he should do something about it he said:

Zoro: y…you..know..you..can..rest..your ..head..on..my..chest..if..you..want..

Robin looked at him with a surprised expression. Did..he really offered her that.

Zoro:but…only..if..you….want….to….

Robin smiled at him and said: if….you don't mind…..

She then slowly placed her head on zoro's chest. If before she felt uncomfortable, now sleeping on zoro's chest felt ten times better than in the bed. She somehow ended up thinking about zoro's past. Now she knew that zoro had experienced a lot of hardships for his young age. Same as me, robin thought. But now, together, they will overcome their past…..no…..they already had. Now, sleeping on zoro's chest, robin finally felt sleepy, she closed her eyes. She knew that there was no point in returning to that house…beacause zoro wasn't there…..he was here…right here, next to her. She then noticed that zoro slowly, with a little bit shaky hands, hugged her. There was nothing more, robin needed. No that house wasn't her home, not anymore, this…..was her home now. And after a few moments, robin fell asleep. Well zoro….he still couldn't and it's not like you could blame him for that. He looked at robin and saw how peaceful she looked, zoro chuckled a bit, even then she's sleeping, she still had that smile curved into her lips. He gently caressed her head and after some time….he too fell asleep, holding robin, not too tight, not too loose, but with….care.

Okey it's done. Leave in your reviews if you liked my idea about wado ichimonji. I just didn't want to write that story with kuina, not beacause I disliked it , but I just wanted to invent something new, not that story we all know about and have read in other people fan fictions. Well, if you disliked my version of wado ichimonji past, it's fine too. And don't forget to write If you would like me to continue this story! Bye!


	3. why didn't you tell me?

**Hi everyone! I'm back with my third chapter of the story. So far, I have learned that, maybe….i really overdid with that romance thing, since I have read in reviews, that zoro and robin act too mature for their age. Also more and more people suggest that I should do a timeskip. Well I am sorry to say but I won't do it, well not at least now. This story will be about zoro and robin while they are kids, so I just can't do a timeskip. But, I will do my very best to make zoro and robin act more like a children should be. Of course, there still will be a lot of cute moments between the two, BUT, no romance, just tons of heartwarming friendship. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and again, sorry about that romance thing. **

Why didn't you tell me?

Morning.

This morning, for robin this morning was a lot more different than any others she had. This one…felt a lot better. She felt warm and secured here, unlike in that house. Zoro, a friend she has always waited for, was here, caring for her, protecting her, just his gentle embrace filled with care alone, felt better than everything she has experienced in that house. She was nothing, but a slave there. That house, now was only a remainder of her painful past. No, that house didn't even bring the slightest happiness in her life. There she felt worthless, while here she felt special. Here, she felt like she was needed not as a slave, but as a friend. No, she doesn't need that house, not anymore.

Robin slightly opened her eyes. She then looked at zoro and noticed that while she was sleeping, she too had wrapped her arms around zoro. Robin chuckled a bit then she looked at zoro's face. A boy who usually had a very serious grim, now looked so peaceful and for some reason, she thought that there is a slight happiness curved into his face. She looked at zoro for some time but then thought that she should wake him up. She didn't want to disturb zoro's peaceful sleeping, but she was getting bored so she didn't have any other options but to wake him up. And so robin poked zoro a bit. No reaction from zoro. So she did it again. Still zoro didn't wake up. Robin slightly increased her pace and poked zoro for a minute at least. Still, no result. Come on zoro, wake up, she thought to herself. Now not only she increased her pace but power too. She poked him and poked, but still no reaction from zoro. Now robin was getting angry a bit. But then suddenly, she noticed that zoro had a weird expression showing on his face. And only then she thought that maybe zoro didn't even sleep all this time, maybe he just enjoyed to fool her, pretending that he's sleeping. "So this is how you want it huh?" Now robin had an evil smirk curved into her lips. She knew how to wake him up now. Robin stretched out two of her fingers, and with a full force stroke them into zoro's nostrils. Her fingers hit the target perfectly. Needless to say that zoro woke up immediately after that. He held his poor nose and rolled around in pain screaming: "WHAT THE HELL ROBIN?" Robin placed her hand on mouth so she could hold her laugh, but she couldn't hold it for too long, this was just too funny for her, and within a seconds, a loud laugh just burst through her lips. Robin laughed loud and clear, holding her stomach and pointing at zoro, who was now looking at her. This was the first time zoro saw robin laughing like that, little tears were starting to form into robins corners of the eyes from all that laughing. Deep inside, zoro felt happy seeing robin like this, but still, he had a huge amount of anger too. He finally stood up, and with something like a karate chop hit robin on the head. Even while holding back, the hit was strong enough to make a small bump on robins head. She quickly placed her hands on the bump.

Robin: Zoro that was mean from you!

Zoro : I am the mean one? Do you even know how much it hurt that YOU did to me? (he said with angry face)

Robin: It's not my fault that a certain person pretended that he was sleeping. ( she said while sticking out her tongue)

Zoro: Oh, so it was a payback huh? (he said while holding his palms in to fists, veins popping on his forehead.)

Seeing zoro like this, robin took a defensive pose, holding her arms over her head, her eyes closed and waiting for another blow, but instead…..she felt that zoro gently hugged her and caressed the place there he landed his hit: "sorry about that" he said with a calm voice. Robin then hugged him back: " you too, forgive me for that" was all she said before they separated, but before zoro stood up, he one last time with care, caressed the spot there robins bump was.

Zoro: So why did you poke me anyway?

Robin: well…I was getting bored that's all.

Zoro: You should know by now that I start my day with long morning practice, but after I am done we can do what you want. Sounds good?

Robin: yea, I'm fine with it.

And so with no more questions, zoro started his daily workout routine. He trained and trained, lifting boulders which probably weighted eight or nine times his own weight. Swinging his wado ichimonji with great speed, while moving around with his superior footwork. And after seven or eight hours, he finally stopped.

Zoro: Oi….robin! (he said while catching his breath)

Robin: what is it?

Zoro: you know…could you sit on me…while I am doing pushups. (still panting heavy)

Robin: yea I could but haven't you done enough already?

Zoro : no…..i must…train….harder…if I want to…become…really strong.

Robin: okey then. (she knew that there was no point in arguing)

And so robin was sitting on zoro's back while he was doing his one arm pushups. Robin even started to enjoy this, going up and down, up and down. After thirty minutes, zoro was done and for real this time. He took deep breaths, his arms on his knees, and sweating like he was in hell at the moment. It wasn't unusual for him to sweat a lot after his workouts because he always tried his best, but this time it looked like zoro was trying to get past his limits.

Robin: zoro, from my point of view, it looked like you pushed yourself a lot harder than usual, if that is even possible.

Zoro who only after a minute of deep breathing, could finally speak said:

Zoro: yea…..you are right, from this day on, I will train twice as much and hard as I did before.

Robin: that dream of yours, you're really giving your very best to achieve it.

Zoro: not….only that. I have my own….personal reasons why I am training a lot harder than I did before. ( he said while his cheeks there slightly red)

Robin: your own personal reasons? Like what?

Zoro: I won't tell you.

Robin: why?

Zoro: I just simply don't want to.

Robin than stared at zoro as if trying to find out, that kind of secret he was hiding from her. She looked for some time, but finally gave up.

Robin: okey….fine it's your personal matter.

Zoro : good, so now than I'm done, that do you want to do?

Robin: hmmm, let's see, i think that I would like to visit library. I haven't been there for a while. Maybe I would find an interesting book to read.

Zoro: wow I didn't expect that. ( he said sarcastically)

Robin: stupid! (was all she said before heading to the library, zoro fallowing her with annoyed look on his face)

While still walking robin said:

Robin: you know, you don't have to go with me If you don't want to. (she said quietly, while looking down)

After that zoro gently took robins hand and said:

Zoro: I am the one who said that we would do what you want to after my workout, and you know that I would never lie to you.

Robin smiled and said: yea I know that.

Zoro: that's better.

And so like that, holding robins hand they continued to walk, and after twenty minutes or so, they reached the city. Robin looked around and noticed how everyone looked at them. The same hatred and disgust could be seen into everyone's eyes, maybe even more than before, because now zoro was with her. Now everyone in the town probably thought that they are cursed because now, instead of one, there are two demons in this town. Kids started to throw vegetables like tomatoes at them, some even threw rocks. Robin looked at her hand which zoro was holding and wanted to separate it, but zoro didn't let her to. He tighten his grip around it and then looked at robin. She could easily tell by zoro's eyes alone that he didn't care the slightest bit about this. She smiled and slightly nodded. Shortly after that, they reached the library, and entered it. For zoro's annoyance, he could only see books. Everywhere he looked, he could only see books. Books there, books here, books everywhere. He looked at robin and noticed a small spark into her eyes. It's robin alright. She loved to read and zoro perfectly knew that. And so, robin checked a lot of books to choose which one she should take with her. Zoro in the meantime was resting on the chair, waiting until robin would finally pick one of those books she had placed on the desk. He looked around with a boring expression showing on his face, and after a short time, fell asleep. A chair just felt so comfortable and he was so bored that he couldn't help but to fell asleep. But his napping didn't last for too long because robin had chosen the book she wanted to and was ready to leave. She took zoro's shoulder and slightly shook him.

Zoro: oh, so you finally done?

Robin: yea.

Zoro: glad to hear. ( he felt relieved that he finally will be able to leave this good for nothing place)

They went outside and zoro asked if there was anything else robin would like to do.

Robin: coffee.

Zoro: coffee?

Robin: yea, coffee is my favorite drink, so we could visit a cafeteria.

Zoro: well everything sounds better than library, so why not.

In cafeteria he at least wouldn't be as bored and annoyed as in library filled with books only. And he felt a little bit thirsty himself, so a glass of water would help him out just about right.

While they were walking, zoro noticed that even though robin looked happy, she had a certain uneasiness showing into her face.

Zoro: robin, what's wrong?

Robin: nothing, why do you ask?

Zoro: it's just it seems like there is something that bothers you. Robin, if there is something you want to tell me just spit it out.

Robin: I am okey, really.

Zoro: you wouldn't lie to me right? (he said with a questioning look)

Robin: of course not.

Zoro: well…fine.

He couldn't tell if robin was lying or not, but he trusted her so he thought that maybe he only imagined that weird uneasiness on her face.

They slowly headed to nearest cafeteria, and while they walked, zoro felt as robin slightly touched his hand with her fingers as if trying to grab it. Zoro looked at her and she quickly turned her head. A little smile appeared on his face and he gently took robins hand. She slowly turned her head, and a bright smile could be seen curved into her lips.

Robin: zoro?

Zoro: yea?

Robin: you know, I don't really want a coffee right now.

Zoro: you sure?

Robin: yea I am.

Zoro: so what do you want to do?

Robin: you know, we could go back to the waterfall, after an hour or more it will get dark.

Zoro: you sure you want to go back already, we have some little time left.

Robin: yea.

Zoro: okey.

By the time they arrived at the waterfall, it was pretty dark outside. They sat on the ground and stared at the sky. From this spot you could easily see the sky filled with many stars. Robin than turned her look to zoro. He too faced her, and now was staring into her dark eyes. And again zoro noticed that same uneasiness showing on to her face. He wanted to ask again what was wrong with robin, why she had that look in to her face but was interrupted by her.

Robin: Do you know what day today is?

Zoro: ammm…no.

Robin: Today is my birthday (she said quietly)

Zoro: oh…WHAT?

Robin: you heard it right, today is my birthday.

Zoro: Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Robin: there was no point in telling you that sooner.

Zoro: I could have at least bought you something, yea it's true that I don't have a lot of money but I would have bought you at least something like a book or I don't know something you would like to.

Robin: everything I want….I already have.

Zoro: what do you mean?

Robin: every single birthday….there was only one thing I always wished for.

Zoro: and that was?

Robin: that a person like you would show up. The time spent with you is like a present for me zoro. I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world. No amount of money or books could replace that precious time I have sheared with you. That's why there was no point in telling you, because even if you didn't know it yourself…you already gave me the best present I could ever have. Your warmth and caring presence zoro.

Zoro: but you know what, there is one thing I could still do for you.

Robin: what?

And suddenly, zoro grabbed robin by waist and started to tickle her. She laughed just as hard as she did back than she saw zoro rolling on the ground, holding his nose and cursing. She begged zoro to stop but he didn't. He just continued to tickle her with all his might. Only than he saw that little tears there starting to form into the corners of robins eyes he stopped. While robin was trying to catch her breath, zoro pulled her to his chest and gently kissed her forehead. Than he hugged her with one arm while with another caressed her head.

Zoro: I could make you laugh and smile. You know well enough yourself that I don't have a lot of money, I can be mean or rude sometimes, but…than you will need someone to protect you, someone to care for you, someone who would help you out in any situation, than you will feel sad, than you will feel lonely, than you will feel scared, you know that I will always be there for you, my arms stretched out so I could protect you from everything that could hurt you. Robin, I will always be with you so you could share everything with me, your sadness and happiness, and I will do anything that is needed to be done so in the end, no matter how tough or painful the situation gets…..you would always smile or even laugh at the end. And there is one more thing…Happy birthday Robin.

Robin had her eyes full of tears. But she didn't let them out. She wanted to cry so badly that her whole body was shaking. Zoro noticing that, hugged her tighter. She didn't cry because she wanted to get stronger. Just as zoro, she too wanted to get stronger so she could protect him.

Zoro: robin.

Robin: wh..what is it.

Zoro: you don't have to hold them. Than you feel like smiling than smile, if you feel like laughing than laugh, if you….feel like crying than cry.

After that she hugged zoro as tight as she could, placed her head on zoro's chest and started to cry. She didn't hold them in anymore. She let out every single tear she had, but zoro in the meantime tried his best to make her feel secured and warm. He hugged her as gently as he could, caressed her head as best as he could, he did everything that he knew that would make robin to feel good. Because robin is his friend. He would cross his sword with anyone who would dare to hurt her. After some time, robin finally stopped crying. But even than she stopped, she said nothing. They simply stayed like that, holding and protecting each other from all the pain and sadness that is trying to approach them, but…simply can't. Why? Why can't it reach them? Maybe because it shows just how much feelings they put into that hug. Or maybe because it shows how strong the bond between zoro's and robins hearts is. Who knows why? No one. Well….maybe no one except from them.

Okey it's done. Took me some time, but it is finally done. Leave in your reviews, if you liked this chapter and if I resolved that problem with romance. Bye!


End file.
